


Trapped in here with It || Spirit Blossom Yone/Gatekeeper

by Tawreline



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Choking, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Submission, cute end??, definitely violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawreline/pseuds/Tawreline
Summary: Happens in the space past the gate where the demon emerges, inspired by, uhm, "fanart".Happy reading.
Relationships: Yone/Azakana, Yone/Gatekeeper, Yone/Inner demon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Trapped in here with It || Spirit Blossom Yone/Gatekeeper

The samurai swallowed, his uneasy shuffling interrupting the silence in the limbo.

 _HE_ stared down, the leer always on his face as if it was etched. He seemed impatient and with entirely new vigour, as an oversized red hand slammed on top of Yone's mouth, denying free breathing.

With a muffled moan, Yone came to realise his mind wasn't the only thing on the creature's to-destroy list. Its other free hand clutched his groin the deceased samurai had to grunt in shock and pain. The demon squeezed, leering at his prey; taunting him as if Yone could even think about escaping the grip on his jaw, cheeks being pressed so tightly blood rushed to the human's head.

Through his outfit, sharp talons of the being pierced the fabric, torn to shreds thoughtlessly as Yone pressed his legs together in an attempt to hide his bare thighs - but the creature had already brought its powerful fingers through the shirt, it falling on the endless floor of white below them. Yone panted, thoughts of what to come next overwhelming him as he struggled, wiggling his head back and forth in the grip of the filth. It all made for a more interesting game.

The next thing he knew was blinding pain as his head and body were forcefully slammed into the floor, if there was one in the cursed afterlife, recognising the demon hovering above him. For a second, he felt relieved that the grip on his face was gone, only to choke violently as the hand simply moved lower - to his neck and cut off almost every breath. He didn't seem to mind the fact Yone gasped and grabbed the muscular arm for a gulp of air, not like he'd need it much after-

Yone yelled out, unfamiliar sensations overpowering his natural desire to breathe. The demon stared down at him with the same sly grin, stabbing the samurai's waist as he adjusted his rear in the air, its monstrous member about halfway into Yone's tight entrance. 

With each inch that went deeper into Yone, he screamed. By deities, he gasped, painted and exclaimed in wild agony and unwanted pleasure. It seemed impossible such a size could even fit halfway as it filled him amazingly well. At the very least the red evil had inserted himself somewhat affectionately slow, adjusting Yone's insides to his thickness. But Yone was not prepared for him to pull out slow and _ram _his bulging dick back into him. A major groan came from both the human shaking on his back and the demon relishing in his prey's inexperience.__

__There was no gentle after that.  
His red girth repeated its sick movements, hitting deep and hitting hard, each time Yone exclaiming, hissing in pain yet rolling his head back, no longer pushing away the hand choking him, holding him in place. The demon just hit the spot so right it felt the living world could never give him a better mix of hot pain and pulsating lust. It's become painfully obvious how hard he was, but Yone dared not touch himself even as his own member stood up, begging for a release._ _

__Walls clamped so incredibly tight around the grinning beast it was becoming more and more difficult to stay in control: Yone's eyes rolled back and he spread his legs a little more, inviting the pleasantly surprised devil in for more. The devil that never stopped his raw pace and animalistic grunts as their flesh collided. It'd become uneasy knowing the sheer stamina, when Yone's own euphoria was on the very edge-_ _

__The fullness left him. Momentarily. Yone opened his weak eyes to catch a glimpse of the reason, before he was viciously flipped and forced to his knees. Whimpering at the lack of the force, the human arched his back, rear up and giving his audience a better view - an inviting one._ _

__A dark chuckle vibrates through the unholy bear's chest before rewarding Yone with what he wanted; a full-force collision but at an angle. The difference in sensation stole a loud gasp from him, the knot doing wonders and fuelling the creature's pace. This time, the hand moved from the throat and went for a handful of his precious white hair, tangling in it, yanking it up as Yone closed his eyes again. Nothing could beat the pleasure as the girth pushed in and out his extremely tight hole, claws leaving his hair to rake down the back, leaving lines of red. It satisfied the sick thing, brought it happiness to see Yone squirm in discomfort. The friction from between his stomach and the floor aiding in his release as sticky white fluid sputtered out from the human's flacciding dick._ _

__The demon clearly had other plans. Yone could only moan and wipe off the sweat as he was stretched, again and again, praying it never stops. Though the creature's deep wheezing suggested even creatures of darkness had their limits. With a lewd yell, Yone felt the seed leave the tip and pour in, filling and completing him._ _

__It pulled out and let the samurai shakily fall sideways as his legs ached and became covered in the dark tints of blood and cum, chest falling and rising rapidly. The beast admired the look for a second. Deciding it was something he enjoyed, it lay behind Yone, arm pulling him close and teeth playfully biting at its prey's exhausted neck._ _


End file.
